


What We Were

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will be endlessly looking for your lost love Wade Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Were

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumble by @wowjeena

What We Were 

Wade Wilson x Reader 

For @wowjeena

 

_________________________________

 

"Wade heads up!" you call and kick a sniper off the building plummeting towards him. 

 

"I always love the gifts you give babe!" Wade yells and slices the sniper in half above him. 

 

"Well of course" you grin and jump off the building. Your ankles scream out and one twists when you land but minutes later they've healed themselves. 

 

"You are so hot when you do that whole jumping of buildings thing. It really makes me want to jump you right here and now" Wade admits. You smirk and kiss him. 

 

"I love it when you ramble" you murmur and wrap and arm around his waist. Wade does the same in turn and together you waltz over dead bodies and sliced bullets. 

 

"Wanna get some Taco Bell and watch a rom com later? I'll complain the entire time that it sucks but secretly enjoy it. I really love romance when I'm with you." You chuckle and playfully hit his muscular chest. 

 

"Sure Wade." 

_________________________________

 

For awhile that's how things were. You and Wade going at it alone being the best vigilantes the world had. 

Then he disappeared like a whisper in the night. 

_________________________________

 

"Wade I brought Chinese!" you announce walking into your shared apartment. It's dark so you flip on the light. The first thing you see is blood everywhere. 

The table is flipped, chairs sliced to bits, lamp shattered, bloody handprints and footprints cover the floor and walls, and the window into your bedroom is broken inwards. 

 

"WADE! Oh my god WADE!" you screens and tear trough the apartment looking for dim desperately. He is nowhere to be found. "WADE!" you yell out the window and into the cold night. 

There's no response and you break. He's gone. Your Wade is gone. Probably dead based on the blood. You fell utterly hopeless and crushed. Your heart is gone. 

_________________________________

 

That night you screamed until your voice cut off. 

 

In the morning you got angry and went hunting. 

_________________________________

 

"I'm gonna ask you one more time where is he?" you growl and dig the knife into the neck of the scientist. All the trails lead to him. 

 

"Wade Wilson is gone. But not dead" the scientist replies and grins maliciously. You grit your teeth and jan the knife in letting the scientist die. 

 

"WADE!" 

_________________________________ 

 

You searched for him for years and years. But he was gone. 

Not wanting to admit the obvious you drew yourself to the conclusion that he was kidnapped. 

 

You knew the truth though.   
_________________________________

 

You didn't move on. You went to a university and became a forensic scientist. You followed every trail you could but being a scientist would help you see some harder to find clues. 

_________________________________

 

Your search for Wade (or his body) went on for years and years. 

Then the Avengers found you.

_________________________________ 

 

"Stand down Dr (Y/L/N)" Ironman orders aiming a repulsive bean at you. Reluctantly you release the scientist lackeys throat. The scientist works for Stryker and you suspect he has something to do with Wades de-disappearance. 

 

"Hands up please" Captain America orders and you hold your hands up. The Black Widow handcuffs you and leads you out. 

_________________________________

The Avengers take you to their tower for questioning not wanting to let SHIELD take me. They know what I can do. 

_________________________________

 

"We just want to know why you were trying to strangle that guy" Captain Americs states plainly. 

 

"My business is my own" you remark.

 

"Does it by any chance have anything to do with your boyfriend Wades sudden disappearance two years ago would it?" Tony inquires and holds up his iPhone with a picture of the crime scene on it. You unwillingly gasp then glare. 

 

"How do you know about that?"

 

"Oh we know infancy we know everything. Stevie here is JUDT playing dumb but we know. We know about you and Wade being vigilantes, we know about the killing spree you and tom after he disappeared, we know about your sudden career change, and we know your top suspect." Tony has a victorious face on and you scowl. 

 

"If you knew why'd you let us kill all those people?" you question smartly.

 

"They were bad people and we figured to let you take care of it rather than have them imprisoned costing the government money" Black Widow responds. You don't have a retort for that or anything to say in fact. 

 

"Look we aren't here to shove you in a prison" Hawkeye admits. "We want to recruit you to work for us."

"Yeah be our scientist slash katana killer" Ironman continues. 

 

"Okay" you sigh. "Might as well."

_________________________________

 

You worked as a scientist with the Avengers for a year still searching for Wade when something finally serviced. 

_________________________________

 

"Hey (Y/N) I think I've got something" Clint comments and tosses a file onto your desk. "This guy Deadpool is a mercenary that services about six months after Wade went missing."

 

"Yeah so?" you say. 

 

"My friend Hunter worked with him once said he called himself Wade, endlessly talked, and never took his mask off" Clint explains and you flip open the file. 

 

"I'm taking a week off. I gotta find this guy it could be my Wade." 

_________________________________

 

Deadpool was not hard to find at all. 

_________________________________

 

"You're dead and you're dead and I'm only saying this because the author forms know how else to start this scene" Deapool exclaims and slices some guys head off. You found him when he was on the job.

"My pure pretty good with a katana" you observe. That voice sounds like his. Deadpool whips around and lands a katana in your stomach because your standing so close behind him. 

 

"God fuck!" you snap.

 

"(Y/N)?" Deapool mutters and you look up eyes wide. ITS WADE! 

 

"Wade? WADE!" you shout. "I've been looking for three years! Where have you been? What happened to you? Why are you a mercenary? Why didn't you come back??!" 

Wade is frozen and you can't see an expression behind the mask. Slowly he backs up taking the katana in your stomach with him and let's you hit the ground clutching the wound. 

 

"I'm a monster" he whispers then he runs. 

 

"Wade no! WADE! Don't you leave me again!! WADE WILSON!" you screech and spit blood up. "WADE NO!" 

Blackness surrounds you and you wish with all your heart you don't wake up.

But you will. 

You're doomed to this life forever. 

Chasing the shadows of what you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I am sorry


End file.
